Harry Potter e o Enigma do Cristal
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Um cristal... Um poder... Um enigma... Um romance...
1. Trailer

**Trailer - Harry Potter e o Enigma do Cristal**

_**A Batalha Final Está Chegando...**_

-Eu tenho medo por você Harry...

-Não há como evitar...

-Teremos que lutar...

_**O Bem...**_

-Vamos ficar juntos, custe o que custar...

-Juntos...?

-Juntos...

**_E O Mal..._**

-Mi Lorde, eles estão chegando...

-Onde está o cristal?

-Você é um garoto muito insolente...

_**Vão Lutar...**_

-Crucio!

-Avada Kedavra!

-Pedra, papel e tesoura! (by Joow)

_**Por Uma Razão...**_

-Não vai querer me enfrentar...

-Você não sobreviverá Potter...

-Peguem-na!

**Poder!**

-O poder está em suas mãos...

-Quer dizer que ela é a dona do cristal?

-O cristal é a chave da derrota dele...

_**Harry Potter...**_

-Eu não posso te deixar, eu não quero...

_**Hermione Granger...**_

-Você ó o único que pode nos salvar...

_**Ron Weasley...**_

-Espero que não se decepcione...

_**Ginny Weasley...**_

-Você não pode estar falando sério...

_**Draco Malfoy...**_

-Somos a última esperança dos Bruxos...

_**Luna Loovegood...**_

-Pode sempre contar comigo...

_**Ninphadora Tonks...**_

-Nosso dever é proteger o mundo...

_**Sirius Black...**_

-Ele está de volta...

_**Lucius Malfoy...**_

-Vejam só quem está do outro lado...

_**Voldemort...**_

-Não agüentara nem um segundo!

_**A Descoberta De...**_

-Eu já não posso mais esconder isso...

-Eu não entendo...

-Há coisas nesse mundo, que não são feitas para se entender...

_**Um Amor Proibido...**_

-Se o Ron nos vê...

-Alguém está vindo...

-Eu te amo...

_**Amizade...**_

-Você é a melhor amiga que eu podia ter sabia?

-Amigos unidos, jamais serão vencidos!

-A nossa amizade é o que nos une...

_**Esperança...**_

-Eu tenho esperança de um mundo melhor...

-A esperança é a última a morrer...

-Só com esperança venceremos...

_**Traição...**_

-Pensei que estava do nosso lado!

-Ingênuo...

-Pois se enganou...

_**Aventura...**_

-Está desmoronando!

-Vamos sair daqui!

-Segura a minha mão!

_**O Último Baile...**_

-Esse é o nosso último Baile...

-Não quero que esse momento chegue ao fim...

-Você está linda...

_**Um Enigma...**_

-Como resolveremos?

-O enigma fica cada vez mais difícil...

-Esse é o enigma do cristal...

_**Um Cristal...**_

-Como é esse cristal?

-A chave de tudo...

-Será difícil achar...

_**Um Romance...**_

-Eu apaixonada?

-Estou perdendo o controle sobre mim...

-Isso é estar apaixonada?

**Harry Potter**

**E o**

**Enigma do Cristal**

- O amor não é um brinquedo! E sim uma taça de cristal fino, quebra ao mais fino toque... (by Joow)

_-O verdadeiro Enigma começou..._

**Abril 2007**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**HxHr**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oi gente!

Esse ai é o trailer da minha fic, eu fiz depois de fazer o 2º cápitulo -.-''

Espero que tenham gostado! Esses by Joow, é o meu amigo que leu, acrescentou umas coisas e agora eu to postando xD

Deixem reviews

Bjssss


	2. O Começo

Harry Potter 

E

O Inigma Do Cristal

Cinco exploradores desvendavam uma caverna antiga.

-Olha essas inscrições na parede – disse um deles pondo a mão fascinado.

-Credo, isso aqui me dá arrepios, vamos sair logo daqui – disse o outro apreensivo.

-Que foi ta com medinho é? – perguntou o outro atrás rindo.

De repente, um barulho enorme começou parecendo que a caverna ia desmoronar. Todos correram, mas o barulho cessou do nada. Ficaram parados tentando pensar o que estava acontecendo ali então um brilho muito luminoso foi visto das rochas, era tão brilhante que tiveram que fechar os olhos. Aos poucos o brilho foi sumindo e a caverna ficou escura de novo, só com a luz das lanternas.

-Por um momento pensei... – parou o explorador vendo que nenhum dos seus amigos estava lá, só as lanternas caídas no chão. Sentiu um pânico percorrer seu corpo e correu o mais rápido para fora da caverna pedindo por socorro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oi Mi – disse Harry chegando do trabalho e dando um beijinho na bochecha dela.

-Oi Harry, como foi o trabalho? – perguntou ela não tirando os olhos do livro que estava lendo sentada no sofá da sala.

-Nada de novo... – respondeu ele sentando do lado dela. – O que está lendo? – perguntou apontando para o livro.

-Ah, um romance trouxa – disse ela corada.

-Qual o nome? – perguntou ele curioso.

-Ah, você não vai querer saber – disse Hermione corando e escondendo a capa do livro.

-Claro que quero – afirmou Harry tentando ver o título.

-Por quê está tão curioso? – perguntou se afastando dele ao máximo.

-Porque sim – respondeu ele conseguindo pegar o livro e caindo em cima dela.

O rosto dela ficou tão quente que dava até para Harry perceber, seu coração começou a pular, ele estava tão perto... Só mais uns centímetros... "Espera ai, o que eu estou pensando! Ele é o meu melhor amigo, tenho que ressaltar esse **_melhor _**amigo? Talvez seja mais... Claro que não! Somos só amigos...".

Harry e Hermione eram amigos desde os onze anos de idade, no começo a amizade deles foi um tanto perturbadora, mas depois os dois e Ron, que morava junto com eles, Gina, Tonks, Sirius, Luna e Neville, ficaram grandes amigos: eram quase irmãos, um trio inseparável.

"Beija ela logo Harry" disse uma voz na cabeça dele. "Ei! Ela é a minha melhor amiga e a namorada do meu melhor amigo! Não quer dizer que você não queira... Claro que não! Claro que sim!" Harry estava travando uma batalha muito difícil consigo mesmo.

Hermione e Ron eram namorados, mas ela não sentia muita coisa por ele, nem sabia porque tinha aceitado namorar com ele. Talvez porque quisesse deixar Harry... Com Ciúmes? Não se engana menina pensava ela toda vez que pensava sobre esse assunto. Desde o terceiro ano, ela começou a sentir uma coisa muito forte, não era só amor de amigo... Era um amor incondicional...

-Harry... – os dois estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, até que seus lábios se tocaram. Era um beijo tímido, mas cheio de ternura e amor, Harry, que estava por cima dela, foi aprofundando o beijo.

A porta começou a se abrir e eles se separaram na hora. Hermione estava arrumando a roupa que estava toda amassada e tentando dar um jeito no batom borrado, sem sucesso. Harry pegou o livro do chão, que havia caído e eles nem tinham percebido, e deu a ela.

-Harry... Eu... – ela tentava explicar com palavras aquilo que tinha acontecido ali, mas estava sendo difícil falar sobre **_isso_**.

-Depois a gente fala sobre isso Mi – disse ele sério, tentando se arrumar também, sua boca estava suja com o batom dela.

-Ta... – ela disse meio desapontada, colocando a mão nos lábios e lembrando do beijo.

"Foi tão bom beijar o Harry! O que eu estou dizendo? O Ron é o meu namorado!" "Você gosta do Harry..." "Não gosto não!" "Gosta sim, acredite... Eu sou sua mente e sei tudo o que passa pela sua cabeçinha." "Não sabe não!" "Claro que sei..."

"Aquela boca era tão... Para de pensar nisso! Ela é a sua a-m-i-g-a" "Ah claro..." "É sim!" "Você que pensa..."

Então Ron entrou no apartamento, sorrindo.

-Oi gente – disse ele muito feliz, caminhando até os amigos – Nossa Hermione, o que houve com você? – perguntou vendo a roupa amassada e os lábios borrados de batom e olhou para o Harry, vendo o batom nos lábios dele - O Harry está com o seu batom na boca!

-Não está não, você está vendo coisas demais Ron – disse Hermione fingindo ler o livro, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, ou melhor, outra pessoa.

"Por que eu não paro de pensar nele? Eu já tinha esquecido dele..." "Você que pensa... Você nunca conseguiu esquecer ele, só foi uma tola de não contar para ele" "Ah sim, eu ia contar para ele que eu gosto dele desde o terceiro ano? Ele gosta da Gina..." "Se eu fosse você, aliás, eu **_sou _**você eu iria contar tudo pra ele" "Não é tão fácil quanto parece ser..."

-Você é minha namorada Hermione! – disse Ron furioso com ela.

-Eu sei disso e...

-Ah se você sabe disso, então por que estava trocando beijinhos com o Harry? Ah por favor, pensa que eu sou cego? – perguntou a interrompendo.

-Nós não estávamos trocando beijinhos Ron... – disse ela desviando os olhos do livro para o encarar.

-Cansei! – disse ele indo para o quarto.

-Às vezes ele é tão infantil Harry... – disse ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Harry sentia pena da amiga, ela não merecia tudo aquilo, merecia alguém que não ficasse brigando toda hora por motivos bobos.

-Calma Mi... – disse ele a abraçando fortemente.

E assim eles ficaram algum tempo, Hermione se sentia tão segura nos braços **_daquele_** homem que não sentia vontade de sair dali. Ele sempre sabia o que ela precisava, eram tão confidentes, só com um olhar se entendiam, só com um olhar descobriam o sofrimento, a tristeza um do outro, era uma ligação incrível. Harry não iria sair dali se Hermione não quisesse.

-Harry... – sussurrou ela abrindo os olhos.

-Que foi? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Nada... Eu só queria dizer que você sempre sabe o que eu preciso – disse Hermione sorrindo e olhando aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava.

Harry só podia sorrir.

Depois de mais um tempo ela disse que ia dormir e antes de ir para o seu quarto deu um beijinho na bochecha dele, desejando boa noite.

Ao chegar em seu quarto: escovou os dentes, colocou uma camisola, deitou-se e apagou a luz. Fechou os olhos na esperança de conseguir dormir, mas não conseguiu. Lembranças do beijo ainda estavam em sua mente, abriu os olhos e colocou a mão nos lábios. "Ah Harry, por que eu tenho que te amar tanto?" perguntou para si mesma. Fechou os olhos de novo e começou a se revirar na cama tentando, em vão, não pensar **_nele_**. Depois de quase duas horas, abriu os olhos e olhou o seu relógio em cima da escrivaninha. "Ainda é uma hora da manhã, droga por que ele não sae da minha cabeça?" pensava enquanto um moreno do outro lado da casa pensava a mesma coisa.

-Lumus – disse ela baixinho, fazendo a varinha iluminar todo o seu quarto.

Pegou um papel em cima da escrivaninha, uma caneta de pena, a molhou no tinteiro e começou a escrever o que lhe veio na mente.

"_Uma hora da manhã e só penso nele... Conversaria com a Gina se ela estivesse acordada –_ então lembrou-se que não podia contar para a ruivinha – _ah sim, eu posso contar para a minha melhor amiga que gosto do "menino" que ela gosta, bem normal..."_

Riu sem emoção ao escrever isso, de fato era verdade... Não podia contar tudo o que sentia dentro de si para Gina, pois provavelmente isso iria a magoar.

Começou a escrever de novo:

"_O Garoto Perfeito:_

_-Brincalhão_

_-Amigo_

_-Corajoso_

_-Não brigar tanto comigo_

_-Inteligente_

_-Ter olhos verdes_

_-Ter cabelo preto bem rebelde_

_-Ser Harry "_

Lembrou-se de Ron, quando escreveu "não brigar tanto comigo". Eles brigavam tanto... Mas ela nunca havia brigado seriamente com Harry.

Hermione e Rony, apesar de serem namorados, sempre brigavam muito e por motivos bobos: até se ela sorrisse para alguém, eles brigavam. No começo as brigas não eram tão freqüentes, mas depois com o passar do tempo, não havia nem um minuto de paz entre os dois. Às vezes ficavam sem se falarem dias ou até mesmo semanas, mas sempre faziam as pazes, o que deixava os outros boquiabertos _"Será que eles realmente se amam?"_, era o que todos inclusive Hermione perguntava para si mesma agora. Ela já estava cansada de tanto brigar e sentia uma vontade imensa de acabar tudo com ele, ir correndo até Harry, se jogar nos braços dele e dizer "eu te amo" e viverem felizes para sempre. Mas havia três poréns: primeiro; não queria magoar Ron; segundo, contos de fadas só existem nos livros e terceiro e mais importante: não sabia se Harry gostava _realmente _dela.

Na verdade, ela não sabia por que estava escrevendo tudo aquilo no papel... Talvez porque precisasse de "alguém" para confessar tudo o que guardara desde o terceiro ano. Ia escrever mais alguma coisa, quando alguém começou a abrir a porta, guardou rapidamente o papel na gaveta de sua escrivaninha, onde ficaria bem guardado, só ela mexia lá. A porta foi se abrindo até aparecer uma ruivinha com a varinha na mão, iluminando todo o caminho.

-Oi Mi – disse ela sorrindo... Aliviada? Ao ver que a amiga estava acordada.

-O que foi Ginny? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione ao mesmo tempo preocupada e curiosa por ver a amiga aliviada ao vê-la.

-Ah nada não, só queria te confessar uma coisa – disse ela fechando a porta, com cuidado para não fazer barulho.

-Pode falar... – disse ansiosa, por que Gina iria vir até o seu quarto de madrugada?

A ruivinha se sentou na cama da amiga, ao seu lado.

-Você não pode contar para ninguém, muito menos para o Ron, você sabe como ele é ciumento. – disse ela muito incerta olhando a amiga nos olhos.

-Eu prometo Ginny. Agora quer me contar logo o que está acontecendo? Estou começando a ficar preocupada – disse Hermione com uma cara preocupada.

Ela e Gina eram grandes amigas desde que a ruivinha entrou na escola. Sempre foram melhores amigas e sempre compartilhavam segredos entre elas, uma era confidente da outra e uma alegrava a outra. Uma amizade mais que perfeita, se não fosse um moreno na vida das duas.

-É que... Eu... Bem... Eu... EstougostandodoMalfoy. – disse rapidamente corando e olhando para os pés.

Ela só tinha ouvido o nome Malfoy, o que era bem estranho em uma frase de Gina, então começou a juntar as "peças do quebra cabeça" e quando conseguiu ficou boquiaberta.

-Vo... Você... Gosta do Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione não acreditando.

-Gosto...

-Por Merlin, eu não acredito! – disse pensando que se estivesse de pé com certeza cairia.

Malfoy detestava Gina e ela também o detestava, desde que estudavam em Hogwarts. Nós últimos anos, ele agora tinha se tornado uma pessoa boa, por incrível que pareça, e tinha se tornado um ótimo auror. No começo ninguém, principalmente Harry, acreditava na mudança "repentina" dele, mas depois de várias missões aprenderem a confiar nele. Agora Gina gostar do Malfoy? Que história maluca era aquela? Pensava Hermione.

-É verdade Mi, eu realmente gosto do Malfoy, você é a única pessoa para quem eu posso contar isso... – disse ela olhando para os pés, que pareciam ser uma paisagem bem interessante para Gina.

Então um momento de silêncio reinou entre as duas, até que Gina resolve quebrar o gelo.

-Eu ouvi a briga hoje Mi... Meu irmão às vezes é tão panaca! –disse ela rindo, fazendo Hermione rir também. – Mas sabe Mi... Dessa vez não foi por um motivo bobo que vocês brigaram – disse séria.

Nesse momento o sangue de Hermione congelou agora sim sua vida tinha acabado, Gina descobriu tudo e Harry não gostava dela, pelo menos achava.

-Olha Ginny... É que... Bom... Eu não tive... – disse Hermione quase chorando.

-Calma Hermione, não precisa chorar, eu sei que você gosta do Harry... – disse Gina vendo o desespero da amiga – Eu sei que é muito difícil aturar meu irmão, vocês estão sempre brigando! E me impressiona muito você não ter terminado com ele ainda. – disse pondo a mão no ombro da amiga.

-Eu não quero magoar o Ron... – disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

-Ah, por favor, Mi, você não vai magoar ele, o Ron já é um menino crescidinho! E além disso o Harry gosta de você, eu sei disso, nunca duvide da sua amiguinha aqui – disse Gina apontando para si mesma e sorrindo, fazendo Hermione sorrir também.

-Como você sabe?

-Oras, eu sei tudo Mi! – disse ela divertida. –Agora... Você nunca soube esconder isso bem Mi...

-Desde quando você sabe? – perguntou ela confusa.

-Desde que saímos de Hogwarts – respondeu a ruivinha sorrindo.

-E você nunca ficou brava? – perguntou Hermione mais confusa ainda.

-Não, eu nunca gostei do Harry... Me enganei quando disse que gostava dele, era só amizade mesmo... – disse Gina olhando a amiga.

-Entendo... – disse Hermione abaixando a cabeça.

-Você ainda tem uma chance Mi, não pode desperdiçar! O Harry te ama! Vai lá e conta tudo pra ele! – disse Gina puxando a amiga para se levantar.

-Agora?

-É! Agora!

-Ele já deve estar dormindo Ginny! Agora não... – disse Hermione voltando para a cama.

-Ah eu te conheço! Você não vai falar é nada pra ele, tem que ser agora! – disse Gina puxando mais uma vez a amiga, a fazendo sair do quarto.

A garota foi puxando a morena até a porta do quarto de Harry.

-Entra lá e fala tudo! – disse Gina abrindo a porta e empurrando a amiga pra dentro – Eu não vou sair daqui até que você fale!

-Sua chata! – disse Hermione entrando no quarto do moreno e fechando a porta com cuidado.

Ela foi se aproximando da cama dele e o viu deitado, "como ele é lindo assim" pensou suspirando.

Harry se levantou e viu que se tratava de Hermione.

-O que foi Mi? – perguntou ele esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa pra você vir aqui?

Só agora ela tinha percebido que estava com uma camisola minúscula, um pouco acima do joelho. Para algumas pessoas aquilo não se tratava de uma camisola minúscula e sim de uma camisola bem grande, mas ela era diferente, não gostava muito de mostrar tudo... Era bem discreta. E bem... Confessar o seu amor por um menino com aquela camisola não seria uma boa idéia...

-Ah nada Harry... Eu só queria ah... Sabe... Saber se você viu a minha... A minha... Tiara! É... É isso! Minha tiara... – disse ela corando e ficando da cor de um tomate, se ele olhasse para ela com certeza ia ver o constrangimento da amiga.

-Tiara? Que tiara? Eu nunca te vi de tiara... – disse ele pegando os óculos na mesinha e os colocando. –Tem certeza que você está bem?

-Ah claro que sim... É que a tiara é nova... Se você não viu bem... Eu vou procurar em outro lugar – disse saindo do quarto enquanto ele a olhava saindo.

Fechou a porta com cuidado e Gina a estava esperando do lado de fora.

-Então... – começou a ruivinha esperando que a morena continuasse.

-Então nada... – completou Hermione andando até o seu quarto com Gina a seguindo.

-Você não falou com ele não é? Não acredito Hermione! Você perdeu uma bela oportunidade! – disse ela enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça.

-Eu sei Gina, eu sei... Só que eu ainda não estou preparada entende? Eu quero ter certeza que ele gosta de mim... Às vezes nem pareço que fui uma aluna da Grifinória... Vou dormir está bem Ginny? –disse abrindo a porta do quarto – E aconselho você fazer o mesmo, e não se preocupe com o Malfoy sabe o que dizem sobre: "os opostos se atraem?" – disse rindo – boa noite.

A morena fechou a porta, deixando Gina do lado de fora "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Ela não pode ficar a vida inteira esperando que algo "divino" caia do céu pra dizer se o Harry gosta ou não dela! Amanhã eu começo a agir..." - pensou a ruivinha enquanto arquitetava um plano em sua cabeça, indo para o seu quarto.

Hermione deitou na cama, e mais uma vez como todas as vezes que ia dormir chorava ao pensar que ele podia não gostar dela. Após algum tempo dormiu ali pensando na sua vida sem Harry.

----------------------------H/Hr--------------------------------

Oi genteeeeeeeeee

Isa Granger Potter na área XD Só pra vocês não ficarem confusos: antes eu era Estelar-Isa ok?

Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Choraram? Pularam?

Então comentaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

É tão fácil, é só ler, clicar lá em baixo, escrever e enviar! Fácil não? Então comenta vai!

Só para deixar claro: eu só fiz essa fic, e o mundo do Harry Potter não é meu, pertencem a Tia Jo, se fosse meu, a Hermione e o Harry já teriam casado, a Gina e o Malfoy também e todo mundo acabaria feliz! xD Menos é claro o Tio Voldie, porque ele é muito malzinho!

Beijos, até o próximo cápitulo minha gente!


	3. Algo A Ver?

Cápitulo 2 - Algo A Ver?

O lugar onde Hermione estava era bonito: cheio de flores, uma mansão enorme no fundo da paisagem e um lago do lado. Era calmo e só se podia ouvir os barulhos da natureza. Ficou impressionada com tal visão... Não estava mais em Londres, disso tinha certeza... Como fora parar ali? Só podia ser um sonho... De repente, aparece um moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos perfeitamente pretos e rebeldes, era Harry... _Seu _Harry...

-Eu te amo Mi – disse ele a abraçando – eu te amo mais do que tudo...

Só podia ser um sonho mesmo, só nos seus mais belos sonhos, Harry dizia que a amava...

-Eu também te amo Harry... – sussurrou ela.

Harry parecia um bobo alegre de tão feliz que estava.

De repente, aquela linda paisagem vira uma nevoa negra e ele aos poucos, vai sumindo, fazendo Hermione se desesperar.

-Harry! Harry! Cadê você? – gritava ela desesperada olhando para todos os lados, tentando em vão encontra-lo. Então uma luz muito forte apareceu do nada, seus olhos não conseguiam ficar abertos e quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los, estava em uma caverna mal iluminada. Ela começou a andar, não enxergando nada, então parecia que estava andando depressa, porque a caverna começou a passar rápido pelos seus olhos e parou quando chegou a uma pedra muito brilhante, ia tocá-la, mas alguém começou a chamar o seu nome e tudo ficou preto.

A morena estava agitada em seu sono, sua amiga Gina já a tinha chamado muitas vezes, mas parece que ela não ouvia... A ruivinha ficou preocupada e chamou todo mundo, para ver se conseguiam a ajudar para acordar Hermione... Fizeram várias tentativas, mas nada parecia acorda-la.

-Hermione! Acorda! – gritava Gina enquanto a balançava, sua preocupação foi aumentando quando a amiga começou a se virar de um lado do outro da cama, dizendo coisas sem sentido.

A morena acordou assustada e olhou em volta ofegante e viu todos olhando para ela.

-O que houve? – perguntou ela vendo todos com cara preocupada e sentou-se na cama.

-Você estava muito agitada, dizendo coisas sem sentido... Você está bem? – perguntou Harry.

-Eu... Eu estou ótima! – disse ela sorrindo.

-Que bom que você está bem Hermione – disse um certo loiro que logo havia reconhecido sua voz. – Há quanto tempo Draco...

-Uns seis meses não é?

-Muito tempo...

Viu então olhando do lado de Draco, uma oriental de cabelo preto que logo reconheceu.

-Cho...

"O que essa _asinha _está fazendo aqui?" pensou ela. Hermione odiava Cho... Em primeiro lugar porque ela quase acabou com a amizade dela e de Harry e em segundo porque pensava que ela era sua amiga.

Flashback:

-Cho, Cho! – gritava Hermione correndo até ela.

-Fala Hermione... – disse Cho a olhando.

-Você pode avisar para o Harry que eu tive que fazer um trabalho de poções? Nós íamos sair juntos...

-Ah claro Hermione! Deixa comigo! – disse ela com um sorriso fingindo.

-Muito obrigada, então tchau! – disse enquanto corria para a biblioteca.

"Hora de acabar com essa idiota..." pensou Cho com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

Harry estava esperando Hermione em Hogsmade, ela nunca se atrasara o que poderia ter acontecido?

-Oi Harry – disse Cho sentando do lado dele. – Tudo bem? Você parece meio triste...

-Eu convidei a Hermione para sair, só que ela não apareceu... – respondeu ele magoado olhando para o chão.

-Ela te deixou na mão? Não acredito! Que malvada! – disse ela o consolando.

Depois disso, quando Harry voltou para o castelo viu Hermione sentada no salão comunal e os dois brigaram. Ela tentou explicar que havia dito para Cho dar o aviso, só que ele não acreditou. Alguns dias depois Ron foi falar com Harry, dizendo que Hermione estava muito abatida e depressiva porque não tinha acreditado nela. Gina também foi falar com ele, quase o dando um soco por ser tão burro de não acreditar nela. Fizeram as pazes e nunca mais falaram desse assunto, mas Harry ainda era amigo da Cho.

Fim Flashback.

-A Cho veio nos visitar, espero que não se importe... – disse Harry a olhando.

-Claro que não! – disse ela com magoa na voz, notando que Harry não havia percebido isso.

"Ele deve estar muito ocupado pensando nela para notar a minha tristeza... E quem disse que eu ligo para ele? Claro que liga! Ah, não vai começar!" Pensou Hermione irritada.

-Vocês podem me dar licença? Eu quero me trocar... – disse ela com um tom frio quase imperceptível na voz, que só uma ruivinha percebeu.

-Se você diz... – disse Ron saindo.

Todos foram saindo do seu quarto e ela ficou olhando para o nada com um olhar frio, não percebendo que Gina não havia saído do seu quarto.

-Ele não gosta dela, Mione – disse a ruivinha sentando na ponta da cama e olhando a amiga preocupada. – Ela é tão fútil! Harry não pode gostar dela...

-É claro que ele gosta! Você viu como ele não percebe minha tristeza quando ela está por perto? Ele é sempre o primeiro a perceber! O primeiro Ginny! – disse Hermione chorando e soluçando – Ele nunca vai gostar de mim! Nunca! Eu sou tão idiota, feia e... E... – estava chorando como nunca havia chorado antes.

-Calma Mi... – confortou Gina a abraçando o máximo possível – Não fica assim... Ele não merece suas lágrimas! Ah eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele, ah se vou!

Gina é o tipo de amiga super protetora, se alguém magoasse suas amigas, iria com certeza levar um soco bem no meio do nariz.

-Não, por favor, Gina... Ele não pode saber, eu não agüentaria ser rejeitada por ele. Pelo menos como amiga eu posso ficar do lado dele... – disse ela secando as lágrimas com as mãos.

-Mas um dia ele vai ter uma família Mi, se você não contar para ele agora, você não poderá ser essa família... – disse Gina a olhando com pena.

-Eu sei Gina... Mas é que... Eu não tenho coragem de dizer... Não quero me magoar, nem o deixar magoado por não o amar – disse com um olhar triste.

-Isso não parece atitude de uma Grifinória Hermione! – disse ela com um tom sério divertido, arrancando um sorriso da amiga.

-Você é uma ótima amiga, sabia Ginny? – disse Hermione a abraçando – Obrigada por ser minha amiga...

-Eu é que agradeço! – disse ela olhando para o relógio – Hora do café da manhã mocinha! Não quero que se atrase, esteja na mesa daqui a dez minutos hem?

-Claro mamãe! – disse Hermione se levantando rindo. As duas estavam rindo feito crianças.

-Te vejo na cozinha Mi – disse Gina ainda rindo e saindo do quarto.

Hermione foi até o banheiro, jogou água no rosto, esquecendo o pesadelo e voltando a realidade, e se olhou no espelho achando sempre alguma imperfeição em si: olhos muito separados, bochechas muito gordas e uma infinidade de defeitos que sempre inventava. Hoje tinha decidido ficar bonita, então passou um batom brilhante, uma sombra azul clara, lápis e blush e arrumou seus cabelos enrolados, os deixando soltos controlados. Rio de si mesma: nunca tinha se arrumado tanto só para ir tomar café da manhã. "Hoje aquela Cho vai ver..." pensou ela pegando uma saia até o joelho vermelha e uma camiseta vermelha regata com um decote em "V", não muito profundo, mas que realçava seu busto e uma sandália de salto alto vermelha e saiu de seu quarto até a mesa do café da manhã.

Todos conversavam animadamente e quando ela entrou na cozinha, todos pararam e a olharam como nunca a tivessem visto.

-Vai a algum lugar Hermione? – perguntou Draco abobado com tanta beleza.

-Não posso me maquiar de vez em quando? – perguntou sorrindo satisfeita com a reação de todos ao seu "novo" visual.

Sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Harry e Gina sorriu um "é isso ai menina arrasa!" que Hermione retribui com um "espero que funcione".

Após algum tempo, todos voltaram a conversar e Harry cochichou no ouvido da morena "Você está linda sabia?". Ela apenas sorriu timidamente enquanto suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. Como ele podia a deixar vermelha com apenas um elogio?

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect…_

_(Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne)_

Quem prestasse muita atenção naquela mesa podia ver, podia ver Cho Chang se roendo de ciúmes por causa do casalzinho. "Ela não perde por esperar..." pensou ela com um sorriso malvado no rosto, o mesmo sorriso da mentira que contou à Harry há alguns anos atrás.

Após o café, Gina propôs uma caminhada no parque e todos aceitaram com muito prazer. "Hora de colocar meu plano em ação!" pensou ela indo colocar uma roupa mais confortável.

Dez minutos depois, todos estavam prontos e Hermione só mudou o sapato, colocando um tênis.

Chegando no parque de carro, Gina foi indo na frente com todos, menos a Cho, o Harry e a Hermione que ficaram para trás. "Eu tenho que tirar aquela metida de lá, mas como?" pensou a ruivinha. "Ah, já sei!"

Gina foi correndo até os três e começou a falar:

-Cho, por que não me conta tudo o que você fez na viagem? – disse empurrando ela para frente.

-Ah, tem que ser agora? É que... – começou Cho que foi interrompida pela ruiva.

-Agora sim, eu quero saber de tudo! – disse enquanto levava Cho até os outros.

"Agora é com vocês pombinhos..." pensava ela sorrindo e olhando para trás.

Harry e Hermione ficaram andando um do lado do outro, mas não conversavam.

"Ou isso é uma conhecidência ou a Gina arquitetou esse plano de nos deixar sozinhos..." pensou Hermione colocando a mão no queixo enquanto andava.

-No que está pensando? – perguntou Harry notando sua expressão pensativa.

-Ah... Nada... – respondeu ela corando e olhando para o lado.

-Sabia que você fica linda assim? – disse ele segurando seu queixo a forçando a olhar para ele, tinham parado de andar.

"O que você acabou de dizer? Você ama ela... Claro que não! Não vou discutir com você de novo, mas você a ama, há muito tempo você a ama! Ah, eu não acredito! Então não acredite, mas eu falo a verdade..."

Ficaram se olhando um bom tempo até que Harry quebrou o silêncio:

-Precisamos conversar, Mi... – disse ele chegando mais perto dela.

-Eu sei... – sussurrou ela chegando ainda mais perto.

Iam se aproximando cada vez mais, estavam quase se beijando quando Malfoy e Ron corriam até eles. Se distanciaram na hora.

"Droga, droga, droga, eles tinham que interromper! Acho que eu estou perdendo o controle sobre mim!" pensou Harry irritado.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

_(Taking Over Me – Evanescence)_

-O que foi? – perguntou Hermione preocupada – Aconteceu alguma coisa com os outros?

-Não, não é isso... Venham conosco – disse Ron pegando a mão dela.

"Por que ele tem que ficar segurando a mão dela? Talvez porque ele seja o namorado dela...!" pensou Harry.

Os quatro correram até chegarem em uma banca trouxa. Eles gostavam de viver no modo trouxa, especialmente Hermione que sempre viveu assim, só usavam feitiços em casa. Não era uma vida totalmente trouxa, mas não era totalmente bruxa. Mais de uma vez eles foram convidados para morar em Hogsmade, mas nunca aceitaram, queriam uma vida calma, sem muitas emoções e aventuras, mas isso estaria para mudar...

-Mi, você tem que ler isso... – disse Gina aflita entregando o jornal à Hermione.

Ela pegou o jornal e não acreditava na manchete: _"Desaparecimento e assassinato no mesmo dia"_. Começou a ler a notícia:

"_**Nesta noite de Sábado, cinco exploradores estavam em uma caverna procurando relíquias antigas, quando desapareceram misteriosamente, todos acreditam que seja seqüestro de alguém que não queria essa pesquisa.**_

_**Na mesma noite, uma tragédia ocorreu: um casal de idosos foi assassinado em sua própria casa: o Sr. Thomas Granger e a Sra. Vanessa Granger, foram encontrados pela manhã por um amigo da família, que não quis prestar nenhum depoimento."**_

Hermione não conseguiu ler mais porque seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas-_Meus avós estam mortos_ - relembrava dos tempos que era pequeninha, quando os pais iam viajar ficava na casa dos avós, onde contavam muitas histórias para ela que adorava todas, começou a ler com a sua avó, e a tocar piano com o seu avô que eram pessoas muito cultas e compreensivas.

Harry não conseguiu ler a mensagem do jornal, mas ao ver Hermione viu que não era nada a toa... A morena logo se jogou nos braços dele soluçando e murmurando _eles estam mortos, nunca mais vou vê-los_. A abraçou forte nesse momento, não se importando o que os outros iam pensar do seu gesto.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione – disse ela no ouvido dela tentando a consolar e a abraçando mais forte – Eu estou aqui com você, não precisa chorar.

-Eles eram as melhores pessoas do mundo, não é justo, Harry, isso não é justo! – soluçava ela agarrando ainda mais Harry.

-Eu sei Hermione, eu sei – murmurou ele a segurando fortemente.

Doía ver a amiga daquele jeito: sofrendo por causa dos seus avós. "É nessas horas que eu me sinto um fracassado, sou o homem que derrotou Voldemort, mas não posso fazer nada pra aliviar a dor dela..."

A caminhada foi adiada para um outro dia, por verem o estado de Hermione. Ela não conseguiu largar Harry em todo o percurso para casa, era como se ela dependesse dele para viver. Harry, por sua vez, não tirou os braços do redor dela, porque sabia que ela precisava daquilo mais do que tudo no mundo. A amiga estava frágil e ele sabia disso...

Chegando em casa, todos foram para a sala, sentaram no sofá e Harry sentou do lado de Hermione, que estava com um olhar longe dali focalizando o nada, um olhar vazio que não demonstrava nada, nem tristeza, nem felicidade que algumas horas antes estava ali.

-Mi eu sinto tanto por você... – disse Gina colocando a mão no ombro da amiga que não falou nada nem olhou para ela.

-É melhor nós a deixarmos sozinha, ela não quer falar com ninguém... – disse Luna se levantando.

-É, você tem razão... – disse Tonks também se levantando – Se precisar de um ombro amigo, pode sempre contar com a gente...

Cada um foi para o seu quarto, sabendo que a amiga queria ficar sozinha com a sua dor, quando quisesse falar sobre isso iria procurá-los. Harry se recusou a sair de perto dela e a abraçou com todo o amor que tinha.

-Não precisa ficar assim Mi, eu nunca vou te deixar ta? – disse ele sentindo sua blusa molhada, percebendo que ela estava chorando de novo. O que era um bom sinal, assim botava tudo o que tinha dentro de si para fora. – Calma Mi...

-Meus avós morreram Harry! – gritou ela chorando ainda mais e o segurando mais forte.

-Isso Hermione, coloca tudo para fora, vai te fazer bem... Continua que eu estou te ouvindo... – disse mexendo nos cabelos dela ainda abraçado com ela.

-Eles eram tão carinhosos comigo, quando meus pais iam viajar eles ficavam comigo - disse ela dando um leve sorrindo lembrando da memória – meu avó adorava fazer cavalinho comigo e me ensinar a usar o piano...

-E a sua avó? – perguntou Harry meio inseguro se devia fazer Hermione lembrar ainda mais deles.

-A minha avó era a minha segunda mãe... Ela lia histórias para mim e me ensinava a cozinhar. – respondeu ela.

-Ahh, então quer dizer que a senhorita sabe cozinhar é? Então porque você sempre pede pizza, quando é a sua vez de cozinhar? – perguntou ele divertido levantando o rosto dela.

-Eu nunca gostei muito de cozinhar, mas sei cozinhar muito bem viu? – respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Vamos ver Granger, vamos ver... – disse ele com um sorriso maroto fazendo a sorrir ainda mais.

Então um silêncio desconfortável invadiu o recinto, até que Harry o quebra:

-Eu também perdi as pessoas que eu mais gostava Mi, perdi meus pais... – disse ele sério. – Mas eu tenho você...

-Eu sei Harry – disse ela sorrindo ao ouvir _Mas eu tenho você... _– E eu tenho você Harry...

-Vamos fazer uma promessa ok? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Qual?

-Vamos sempre ficar juntos, e nada nem ninguém vai nos separar, seremos amigos para sempre... – disse ele estendendo a mão – Concorda?

-Já somos amigos desde os onze anos... Nada nos separou até agora e...

-Nunca vai nos separar... – completou ele.

-Você leu a minha mente – disse ela sorrindo e o olhando nos olhos. – Eu prometo Harry, eu prometo com todo o meu coração... – disse apertando a mão dele e o abraçando.

Ficaram assim algum tempo, enquanto Hermione ficava pensando nas palavras dele _Mas eu tenho você_... O que ele queria dizer com isso? "Talvez ele realmente goste de você Hermione... Ah até parece! A Gina te falou lembra? Mas a Gina é a Gina, ela só ia falar uma coisa dessas para me alegrar, não é? Pense o que você quiser..."

-Eu vou até a cozinha preparar um chá, você quer? – perguntou ela se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha.

-Eu te ajudo... – disse ele se levantando também e sorrindo.

-Ah Harry não precisa eu... – parou ela vendo o estado da cozinha.

Ao notar que ela tinha parado, ele parou também e desfez seu sorriso.

-Quem fez essa bagunça aqui? – perguntou ele olhando em volta.

-Acho melhor chamarmos os outros – respondeu Hermione indo para a sala – Pessoal venham aqui! – gritou.

Todos vieram correndo e Gina foi quem tomou iniciativa.

-O que aconteceu Mi? – perguntou ela afobada.

-Olhem só a cozinha, alguém entrou aqui e bagunçou tudo! Devem estar procurando alguma coisa... – disse Hermione pensativa.

-Você acha que pode ser... – começou Harry.

-Acho... – concluiu ela.

-Você acha que o desaparecimento daqueles exploradores e a morte dos seus avós tem algo a ver? – perguntou ele acompanhando o raciocínio dela.

-Por que eles matariam meus avós? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Cuidado! – gritou Ron para Harry e Hermione.

Um raio verde, provavelmente de Crucio, estava indo em direção à Harry, ele fechou os olhos, mas viu que não havido sido atingido e sim outra pessoa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------HxHr--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi gente!!!!!

Desculpa ter demorado tanto pra postar! É que a minha imaginação tava lenta ¬¬''

Brigadaaaaaaaaaaa a todos que me deixaram rewiews!

tata-pipoka: Ai brigada!!!! Espero que você tenha gostado desse também! Espere pelo próximo que tá chegandoooooooo D

Eu to pensando em fazer um trailer da fic escrita, agora um trailer de vídeo eu já fiz, está no youtube, Ana e Jorge por lerem a minha fic também! E muitoooooo obrigada pelos elogios Ana hauahauahauahs dolo vcs meus leitores! XD

Vou tentar escrever o próximo cápitulo em uma ou duas semanas ou até menos ainda não sei, ahhh e se alguém souber se o Crucious é vermelho ou verde me avisa, eu coloquei verde, mas acho que é vermelho...

Bjssss


	4. O Enigma Começa

_Dedicado a minha amiga Patrícia e a minha amiga Alice que sempre leram minha fic quando eu pedia, dolo vocês meninas:D_

**_Capitulo 3 – O Enigma Começa..._**

-Hermione! – gritou Harry se ajoelhando na frente da morena que estava se contorcendo em seus braços.

-Harry...eu...eu... – sussurrou ela abrindo os olhos e falando com dificuldade.

-Shuu Mi... Você vai ficar bem ta? – disse ele com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Você é forte vai conseguir...

Nesse momento, Tonks se ajoelhou do outro lado, parando a maldição e verificando seu pulso.

-Se não a levarmos agora para o St. Mungus ela não terá chance – disse ela olhando Harry.

Harry concordou e a pegou nos braços, olhando para Ginny com um olhar "e esse ai?" e ela o olhou com um "eu cuido dele pode deixar".

-Eu preciso...te dizer...Harry... – sussurrou Hermione, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado.

-Não, Hermione fala comigo! Agora! Me responde... – disse ele chorando e a balançando.

Tonks se apressou a ver o pulso dela de novo e disse que estava fraco, mas ainda havia chance se corressem. Harry, com Hermione nos braços, e Tonks aparatam no St. Mungus, procurando algum mediabruxo no corredor da recepção, não vendo nenhum, Harry começou a se desesperar.

-Precisamos de um médico agora! – gritou Harry desesperado, quando aparece um médico vindo de uma sala.

-Acalme-se senhor... – pediu ele.

-Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? ELA ESTÁ MORRENDO E ME PEDE PRA MIM ME ACALMAR? – gritou Harry ainda mais alto,

Da mesma sala onde tinha saído o outro mediabruxo, chegaram mais dois médicos, empurrando uma maca, a pegando dos braços do moreno e a colocando na cama móvel. Começaram a empurrar a maca rapidamente, enquanto Harry segurava a mão dela, correndo junto com os médicos e sussurrou no ouvido dela...

-Não morra Hermione... Eu preciso de você... – sussurrou ele chorando.

Foram chegando até a sala de emergência, dois dos mediabruxos entraram e um bloqueou a passagem de Harry, dizendo que ele não podia entrar, o moreno tentou o convencer, mas de nada adiantou. Então, sentou-se no banco da recepção do lado da Tonks de cabeça baixa, o máximo que podia fazer era esperar... Esperar pelo melhor, ou pelo... Pior... E se Hermione morresse? Não queria nem pensar nessa opção, ela era tudo para ele, é engraçado como descobrimos que amamos uma pessoa quando ela está a beira da morte...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Gina, Ron, Luna, Sirius, Draco e Cho cuidavam do comensal que havia atacado Hermione.

-Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Ron nervoso.

-HAHAHA, até parece que eu ia querer fazer isso com uma sangue-ruim feito ela, se fosse lançar mesmo uma maldição seria uma Avada Kedavra para ela morrer de vez... – disse o comensal rindo com gosto.

-Ora seu... – disse Ron, indo em direção ao comensal, mas antes de chegar até ele, Sirius e Malfoy o seguraram. – ME SOLTEM, eu vou fazer esse idiota em picadinhos!

O comensal ria com gosto daquela cena, mas Ginny não deixou barato, ela foi até ele e lhe deu um soco bem no meio do nariz. O homem foi caindo no chão de dor e Ginny falou:

-Nunca mais se meta com nenhuma amiga minha me ouviu? Ou vai ser pior - disse ela pegando sua varinha e apontando para ele – Muito pior...

Sirius e Malfoy o levaram até Azkaban, onde teria um futuro muito doloroso, a qual merecia.

-Ótimo soco maninha! – disse Ron apertando a mão dela.

-Obrigada... Mas agora é melhor vermos como Hermione está... – disse ela preocupada.

-Espero que ela esteja bem... – disse Luna aparatando, em seguida.

Chegando no hospital bruxo, os quatro foram correndo até onde estavam Harry e Tonks.

-Como ela está Harry? – perguntou Ginny o olhando.

-Eu...não sei ginny... eles ainda não disseram nada... – respondeu ele ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Ohhh pobrezinho do Harry, vai perder a sua melhor amiga não é? – disse Cho o abraçando e ele se esquivando.

-Eu não vou perder ela, está me ouvindo? Eu nunca vou perder ela! – disse ele a olhando com raiva.

-Harry se acalme, olhar feio para a Cho não vai mudar a situação – disse Ron o olhando.

Da sala de emergência, saiu um dos mediabruxos que tinham levando Hermione, com uma expressão nada agradável... Todos estavam esperando pelo pior...

-Estamos tentando de tudo, mas ela foi muito afetada pelo feitiço... –disse o médico abaixando a cabeça – Sinto muito, mas só um milagre a salvará...-voltando para a sala de emergência.

-Não, a Hermione não – disse Gina chorando, e Sirius e Malfoy aparecendo.

Nem precisaram de palavras para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, pois já sabiam... Draco abraçou Gina apertado, a consolando.

-Eu sei que é difícil, nem a conhecia direito, mas eu sei o quanto dói... – disse Draco alisando os cabelos da ruivinha.

Harry nada disse, apenas ficou naquela posição pensando nos bons momentos que tinha passado com Hermione, da primeira vez que se viram, da primeira aventura deles, do baile deles, e de como ela estava linda... Ela sempre foi linda... Hermione ia morrer, _sua _Hermione ia morrer e não podia fazer nada para evitar isso...

Após algum tempo, um outro mediabruxo saiu da sala de emergência com a expressão pior do que o outro.

-Ela está em estado terminal... Se quiserem vê-la, podem entrar... – disse ele mostrando o caminho.

Todos foram até a sala e entraram, viram Hermione deitada e o aparelho de batimento dela parando. Harry se sentou na cama e pegou sua mão chorando, igual fez um ruivo.

-Eu nunca vou te esquecer Hermione... Nunca... – disse o moreno acariciando sua face macia, porém gelada.

Uma luz brilhante apareceu na sala como um portal entre o céu e a terra e dois espíritos de luz apareceram saindo do portal, então a luz foi desaparecendo até acabar... Os espíritos foram até a cama onde a morena estava, porém ninguém conseguia vê-los.

-Hermione... Venha até nós... – disse o espírito, agora com a forma de uma mulher de intensos olhos verdes. – Você precisa nos ouvir...

O espírito de Hermione foi saindo de seu corpo, abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, até parar os olhos em seu próprio corpo.

-O que aconteceu? Onde estou? – perguntou ela olhando Harry.

-Não precisa ficar assustada Hermione... – disse o outro espírito, agora tomando a forma de um homem de cabelos preto.

-Vocês...são...são...os pais do Harry?! – perguntou a morena assustada – Quer dizer que...eu...eu...estou...morta?

-Não, você não está morta... Só está no plano entre a terra e o céu... – disse Lilly a olhando. – Não pode morrer, sabe por quê?

Hermione apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Por que você é a única que pode salvar o mundo bruxo, e salvar Harry também... – disse James.

-Eu? Mas...O Harry é o escolhido...Não eu, vocês só podem estar errados... – disse ela chocada.

-Não estamos errados Hermione, sabemos tudo do futuro e você salvará o mundo bruxo...

-Mas... Mas... Como? – perguntou a morena nervosa, dando um passo para trás e olhando assustada como uma menina que acabara de aprontar.

-Não podemos falar nada para você agora...– disse Lilly se aproximando e pegando suas mãos sorrindo – Eu sei que tudo isso é confuso para você entender, mas você é a esperança de um mundo melhor... Tudo vai se encaixar, você vai ver... – piscou para ela – Você irá precisar de muita paciência... – olhando para Harry. –Temos que ir Hermione...

-Nós vamos estar sempre com você – disse James voltando para a luz, logo atrás estava Lilly, os dois entraram na luz e se ouviu a voz de Lilly.

-Cuide bem dos meus netos... – disse ela sorrindo.

Hermione ficou confusa com aquele comentário, netos? Que netos? Bom... Agora era hora de voltar ao seu corpo e continuar a vida... Foi deitando de volta nele e os batimentos da maquina ficaram altos.

Harry olhou a máquina e chorou de felicidade, era um milagre...

Hermione foi abrindo os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Harry... – disse ela o olhando.

-É um milagre Hermione, é um milagre você estar viva... – disse ele emocionado e beijando uma das mãos dela.

-Eu sei... – disse ela olhando para o teto pensando "obrigada por estar viva" – Eles me ajudaram...

-Quem Hermione? – perguntou Ron a olhando.

-Ninguém... – respondeu ela sorrindo.

Ron fez uma cara confusa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns dias se passaram até que a deixaram sair do hospital, mas ainda precisa tomar algumas poções. Ron, Luna, Ginny e Harry ficaram encarregados de levar Hermione para casa. Saindo do St. Mungus, os quatro levaram a morena para tomar sorvete, porque ela tinha pedido.

-Vamos naquela sorveteria ali – disse Ron apontando para a esquina.

A empurraram até lá, porque ela ficaria usando cadeira de rodas por um tempo, compraram-lhe o seu sabor favorito: baunilha. Foram até o parque e deram uma caminhada, enquanto a morena comia o sorvete.

-Por que você se jogou na frente do Harry, Hermione? – perguntou Ron a olhando.

-É que... Humm... – começou ela, como ia falar isso para o ruivo? Dizer que amava Harry e preferia dar a sua vida à ele? Definitivamente não... – É que ele é meu amigo...

-Então você preferia dar a sua vida por um amigo? – perguntou Ron sério.

Ginny não estava gostando nadinha do rumo daquela conversa, então resolveu interromper.

-Bom, por quê não voltamos para casa? Tem um monte de gente querendo te ver, Hermione... – disse a ruivinha sorrindo.

Não se falou mais daquele assunto no rumo para casa, era como se nunca tivessem conversado aquilo... Voltando para casa, os pais de Hermione, a mãe de Ron, Sirius, Draco, Cho e Tonks a estavam esperando. Chegando lá, primeiro os pais da morena foram abraça-la.

-Minha filha, fiquei tão preocupada... – disse a Sra. Granger a abraçando aos prantos.

-Calma mãe, eu estou bem... – disse Hermione correspondendo o abraço e sorrindo.

Patrícia olhou a filha com carinho e logo se levantou, deixando Edgar abraçar a filha também.

-Tive tanto medo de te perder, filha... – disse ele a abraçando fortemente.

Hermione não falou nada, apenas correspondeu o abraço. Não queria perder os pais igual perdeu os avós... Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, sentia muito medo de perder mais alguém nessa estúpida guerra!

-Eu não quero perder vocês também... – sussurrou a morena no ouvido de seu pai. –Por isso quero que vocês fiquem aqui em casa, para não ter perigo nenhum.

-Querida, pode deixar, eles podem ficar na minha casa... – disse a Sra. Weasley.

-Não será muito incomodo? – perguntou Hermione a olhando.

-Não, querida, não será, lá eles estarão seguros... – disse Molly sorrindo.

-Vocês estão falando daquele que-não-pode-ser-nomeado? – perguntou Patrícia com medo.

-Os seus pais conhecem o mundo bruxo, Hermione? – perguntou Cho olhando com desprezo.

-Conhecem... Mas não muito, eu só conto para eles coisas essências... – responder a morena.

Hermione como todos sabiam, era filha de trouxas, mas tinha nascido bruxa. Seus pais ficaram surpresos, mas aceitaram o dom da menina. Ficaram contentes porque descobriram que a sua filha era a bruxa mais inteligente desse século, a única coisa que não gostavam é de nunca terem conhecido os amigos da filha.

-Por quê você acha que foi ele, minha filha? – perguntou Edgar.

-Porque... – a morena parou e pensou. Nem ela sabia por quê Voldemort tinha assassinado seus avós. – Eu não sei pai... – suspirou cansada – Mas é muita conhecidência o desaparecimento daqueles exploradores e o assassinato dos meus avós...

-Eu concordo com ela... – concordou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivessem pensando no assunto. Então a morena resolveu falar.

-Mãe, pai, quero que conheçam meus amigos – começou ela apontando para o moreno – Esse é o Harry, essa é a Ginny, esse é o Ron, esse é o Sirius, essa é a Tonks, essa é a Luna, esse é o Draco e essa é a Cho...

-Muito prazer em conhecer vocês... Fico feliz em conhecer os amigos da minha filha, afinal ela gosta muito de vocês e fala também muito sobre vocês... – disse Patrícia sorrindo e os olhando.

-Harry Potter... Humm... Você que é o namorado da minha filha? – perguntou Edgar o olhando.

Harry e Hermione coraram na mesma hora e ficaram muito encabulados... Namorados, os dois? Quem dera...

-Não, não pai, o Ron que é o meu namorado – corrigiu ela não muito sorridente.

-Ah sim... Entendi, desculpe pelo mal entendido... – disse Edgar encabulado com o próprio erro.

-Tudo bem senhor Granger... – disse Harry sorrindo.

-Por favor, me chame de Edgar, para que tanta formalidade? – disse ele sorrindo.

-Se você diz... Se... Quer dizer Edgar... – disse Harry se corrigindo.

Hermione então lembrou de um assunto sério e logo perguntou.

-Meus avós já foram... Enterrados? – perguntou ela olhando para o chão.

-Não... Amanhã será o enterro, mas filha se eu fosse você, nessas condições não ia... – disse Patrícia alertando a filha.

-Eu estou bem, eu só queria... Me despedir deles entende? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos marejados.

-Perfeitamente, minha filha, eu entendo perfeitamente... – disse ela com pena de sua filha.

Algum tempo depois, Patrícia e Edgar se despediram de todos e foram com os Weasley para a casa deles, restando somente os moradores da casa. Todos foram dormir com exceção de Harry e Hermione. Harry ficava a observando, vendo que ela não tinha falado nada.

-Você está bem, Mi? – perguntou ele preocupado.

-Estou Harry... É melhor já ir dormir está ficando tarde... – disse ela o olhando sorrindo.

-Claro, se você diz – disse ele indo pro quarto, mas antes de dar dois passos ela o chamou.

-Harry... Será que você pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou ela, ficando séria.

-Claro, tudo o que você me pedir... – disse ele a olhando com carinho.

-Você pode ir no enterro comigo? Se você não quiser, eu vou entender... – disse ela ainda séria.

-Claro que vou com você, não me consideraria um bom amigo se não te acompanhasse... – disse ele sorrindo.

-Obrigada Harry – disse ela com um meio sorriso _"um bom amigo"_, era hora de parar de se enganar, ele só a considerava como uma amiga... Não é?

-Boa noite, Mione – disse ele indo para o seu quarto.

-Boa noite Harry, boa noite... – disse ela indo para o seu e deitando-se na cama, pensando no moreno.

------------------------------------------------------------- _**HxHr**_--------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi genteeeeee, Mil desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss eu demorei um século para postar o 3º capítulo neh? É que eu andei ocupada e não tive tempo de atualizar, mas to aqui viu, vou tentar fazer o próximo o mais rápido possível tah?

Patrícia - mãe da Hermione

Edgar - pai da Hermione

Sorvete? -.-'' Mol nada a ver né? ahauahauahuahauahs É que me deu vontade de colocar isso xD

Curtinho esse neh? Mas fazer o que... O próximo vai ser maior viu?

Brigada a todos que comentaram na minha fic:

**Osmar – **Brigada por comentar viu:D Achou interessante? Que bommmmmmm, espero que não tenha se decepcionado com esse capítulo viu? Bjsss

**Juliane – **Brigada por comentar na minha fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, demorei muito né? Eles são meu casal favorito hihihi, Bjsssssss! Prometo ver se não demoro viu? ;D

E Claroooooo preciso agradecer meus amigos que também leram a fic: Ana, Jorge, Patrícia, Alice e Dudu ahauahauahuhs brigada genteeeeeee.

Essa fic é dedicada a todos vocês ;) amigos e leitores!

Beijosss

Isa Granger Potter


	5. O Funeral

Cápitulo 4 – O funeral

Harry como havia prometido, foi com Hermione ao enterro dos avós dela, Ginny também foi, porque obrigou a morena a levar. A ruivinha era uma ótima amiga, nunca deixaria sua amiga sozinha numa hora dessas... Hermione havia pegado um vestido preto que nunca tinha usado, apesar de te-lo comprado há muito tempo.

A morena foi até perto dos caixões dos seus avós e começou a sussurrar baixinho e a chorar.

-Nunca vou esquecer vocês... Nunca... Espero que estejam em um lugar melhor agora... Sentirei falta de vocês... Adeus – sussurrou ela, enquanto Harry e Ginny vieram ao seu encontro como se quisessem a consolar, mas nada mudaria o fato de seus avós estarem mortos.

Meia hora depois, o enterro aconteceu e Hermione quis assistir toda a cerimônia, mas não agüentou até o fim pois tinha desmaiado. Ela não quis levar a cadeira de rodas até o enterro, sabia que conseguiria agüentar o peso de suas pernas, mas Harry a ficou segurando todo o tempo. Então a morena foi levada para casa, onde Harry a levou até a sua cama e a ficou admirando pó um tempo, alisando seus cabelos cacheados, sorrindo.

"Ela é tão linda... Imagina ela com um vestido de noiva,vindo para o altar e... Hei, para de pensar nisso! Não sou só eu que estou pensando nisso, você também está! Eu? Claro que não... Não se finja de inocente...". Aquela voz chata na cabeça de Harry, começara a atormentar ele de novo.

Saiu do quarto dela, em direção a sala e viu Draco e Ginny, então resolveu sair de fininho e deixar os dois sozinhos.

-Ginny... – começou Draco a olhando.

-Sim...?

-Preciso te contar uma coisa...

-Fala...

Draco não usou palavras e sim apenas um gesto: a beijou, mas não um beijo qualquer... Um beijo cheio de amor, ternura e carinho. Ginny só imaginava isso em seus mais belos sonhos, mas não pensava que era tão bom na realidade.

-Mas... Como? – perguntou ela confusa.

-Eu te amo, Ginny, sempre te amei desde Hogwarts – antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa, se apressou em continuar – Naquele tempo, eu obedecia meu pai, pensando que pertencer ao outro lado era melhor... Mas eu me enganei! E agora posso te contar isso, sem medo Ginny... Mas vou entender se você não me amar...

-Você está maluco! É claro que eu gosto! – disse ela se jogando em seus braços e o beijando novamente.

Um casal da casa já estava junto... Só faltava mais um, ou... Quem sabe, mais de um?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava tendo o mesmo sonho esquisito de antes: a caverna mal-iluminada e a pedra brilhante, mas o que seria tudo aquilo?

A pedra brilhante brilhava mais e mais e estava indo em sua direção. A pegou em suas mãos, fascinada com tamanho brilho, então como em um clique, foi jogada para longe e só viu um vulto de capa do outro lado rindo. Acordou de seu sonho, respirando com dificuldade.

Isso já estava ficando estranho... O mesmo sonho duas vezes?

Levantou de sua cama e andou até a porta, o que os médicos disseram que ela ainda não podia fazer por causa da fraqueza, não estava conseguindo se sustentar em pé. Ela não sabia como, mas Harry apareceu na porta, como se sentisse que ela precisava de ajuda.

-Hermione! O que você está fazendo em pé? – perguntou ele a ajudando a apoiar-se.

-É que eu não queria ficar aqui no quarto, sozinha... – respondeu ela o olhando.

-Venha, vou te levar até a sala, você precisa tomar sua poção – disse ele a levando até a sala.

Draco e Ginny ainda estavam lá, mas só conversando... E quando viram Hermione se apoiando em Harry ficaram preocupados.

-O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntou Draco o ajudando a colocá-la no sofá.

-Eu estava entrando no quarto dela e a vi de pé, quase caindo... – respondeu ele olhando Hermione preocupado – Vou pegar a poção para ela. – se levantando e indo até a cozinha.

Hermione estava com uma das mãos na cabeça, não olhando para ninguém. Tudo estava rodando tão rápido... O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Harry voltou correndo para a sala com a poção nas mãos e sentando do lado da morena.

-Beba, Mi – disse ele levantando sua cabeça e a ajudando a segurar o copo.

-Eu sabia, não foi uma boa idéia leva-la no enterro! – disse Ron aparecendo na sala e ficando frente a frente com Hermione.

-Você está bem, amor? – perguntou ele a olhando preocupado.

-Estou... – disse ela acabando de beber a poção, não muito alegre com esse "amor" que o Ron falou.

Sirius entrou no apartamento muito sério e vendo que todos estavam ao redor de Hermione, logo perguntou:

-Ela está bem?

-Está, só foi uma leve fraqueza... – respondeu Draco.

-Que bom... Preciso falar uma coisa muito séria com vocês, vou chamar os outros...

Sirius foi chamar Luna e Tonks e as duas fora até a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Todos estavam muito curiosos com que Sirius ia falar afinal ele tinha entrando em casa muito sério...

-Teremos que viajar para uma missão, todos nós... – começou ele os olhando.

-Do que você está falando, Sirius? – perguntou Tonks confusa.

-Vou explicar para vocês: o Ministério da Magia comprovou que aqueles exploradores que sumiram e o assassinato dos avós de Hermione têm ligação mágica... E acham que Voldemort está atrás disso...

-Mas por quê? – perguntou Draco.

-Por que ele está atrás do cristal... – disse Sirius parecendo pensar nisso.

-Que cristal? – perguntou Hermione, agora lembrando de seu sonho.

-Um cristal tão poderoso que decidirá o futuro do mundo bruxo, se cair em mãos erradas, estaremos perdidos... –disse ele, tomando fôlego e continuando – Dos exploradores que sumiram, apenas um conseguiu voltar e relatar o que tinha acontecido na caverna. O mundo trouxa rio dele... Mas nós sabemos que pode ser verdade, não é um ataque de loucura... Procurei em livros antigos de bruxaria e vi que realmente existe isso que ele relatou e é um cristal: ele fica guardado em uma caverna antiga, foi guardado lá por antigos sábios que não sabiam onde mais guarda-lo do mal... Então o colocaram nessa caverna e construíram muitos obstáculos para ninguém o achar... Mas Voldemort está interessado nele e fará de tudo para pega-lo, e nós fomos qualificados para ir até essa caverna e impedir Voldemort de consegui-lo.

-Não será arriscado demais? – perguntou Cho, com medo.

-Não posso lhes assegurar que não será... Pois será, talvez alguns de nós nem voltem vivos, mas é um risco que teremos que correr se queremos salvar o mundo bruxo... Quem está comigo? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão.

-Eu estou – disse Hermione colocando sua mão na dele, enquanto todos a olhavam espantados, ela ainda nem tinha se recuperado e já estava querendo ir para a batalha? - Não me consideraria uma boa bruxa se não participasse disso...

Harry foi o segundo a por a mão ali, depois Ginny, Ron, Draco, Luna, Tonks e por último Cho.

-A nossa amizade é o que vai nos unir nessa última batalha... – disse Hermione sorrindo, vendo todos sorrirem.

-Quando partiremos, Sirius? – perguntou Tonks.

-Daqui a um mês, até menos, tudo vai depender do Ministro...

-Já que vai demorar tanto, podíamos fazer um baile não acham? – perguntou Luna sorrindo.

-Boa idéia! – concordou Ginny e Tonks ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas e a Hermione? Ela não vai poder dançar... – disse Ron.

-Só daqui a uma semana eu poderei andar...

-Então faremos o baile daqui a uma semana! – disse Ginny sorrindo – Para você poder dançar bastante!

Todos riram o comentário de Ginny, ela levantava o astral de todo mundo naquela casa. Como já era tarde, todo mundo foi dormir, menos Cho e Hermione que ficaram na sala.

-Querida, você está tão pálida! Vou fazer um chá de ervas para você... – disse Cho se levantando.

-Não, não precisa eu estou bem... – disse Hermione a segurando pelo braço.

-Não aceito um não como resposta! – disse ela indo até a cozinha, impedindo a morena de fazer alguma coisa.

Chegando à cozinha, Cho pegou o chá de ervas e misturou com um remédio para dormir com alta dose. Sorriu maleficamente e voltou para a sala com a xícara nas mãos.

-Aqui está, querida... – disse Cho entregando à ela a xícara – Beba tudinho...

-Obrigada Cho... – disse Hermione achando muito estranho essa gentileza dela.

Bebeu tudo e Cho foi até a cozinha lavar a xícara, para não deixar nenhum vestigio de remédio.

Do nada, Hermione começa a sentir tontura e a sua visão começa a ficar escura... Tentou levantar para pedir ajuda, mas caiu no chão da sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava tendo um sonho esquisito, como se alguém tivesse feito alguma coisa para Hermione, mas não poderia ser verdade, afinal ela estava a salvo, não é? Acordou e saiu do seu quarto rumo a cozinha para pegar um copo de água, quando a viu estendida no chão.

-Hermione! – gritou Harry a pegando no colo.

-Harry...eu não...quero...morrer... – disse ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e se agarrando no pescoço dele, colocando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

-Você não vai morrer, princesa... – disse ele a levando para o seu quarto e a colocando na cama. – Já volto, vou chamar a Ginny.

Harry chamava Hermione de princesa, às vezes quando estavam sozinhos, não sabia porque tinha inventado esse apelido para a morena, mas ela nunca reclamou e adorava ser chamada de princesa, pelo seu "príncipe" Harry.

Harry correu até o quarto da ruivinha e logo ela estava no quarto da morena.

-Meu Deus – disse ela correndo até a morena. – O que você está sentindo, Mi?

-Tontura e...a visão está escurecendo... – respondeu ela virando a cabeça para o lado, perdendo os sentidos.

-Hermione, você tem que resistir! – disse Gina batendo no rosto dela. – Você tem que ficar aqui conosco! – levantou-se e foi até Harry – Harry, a mantenha acordada, por favor... Eu já volto

-Rápido Ginny, por favor, rápido... – suplicou ele com os olhos marejados. – Ela não pode morrer, Ginny...

-Eu sei Harry, vou ir o mais rápido que posso – disse ela deixando o quarto, enquanto Harry sentava na cama do lado da morena.

-Vamos Mi, você precisa reagir! – disse ele a balançando.

-Harry...eu...te...amo... – disse ela o olhando.

-Ama?

-Eu te amo desde... Hogwarts... – começou ela, mas parou sem forças para continuar.

Ginny chegou com tudo o que precisava, era uma mediabruxa formada. E sabia o que Hermione tinha: remédio para dormir em excesso. Então, a ruiva aplicou uma injeção na morena.

-Pronto, amanhã ela vai estar melhor... – disse Ginny sorrindo.

-Ainda bem que temos uma médica em casa... – disse Harry sorrindo e olhando para Hermione, que estava sonolenta.

Não pensando, duas vezes, Ginny se retirou do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Eu também te amo Hermione... – disse ele saindo do quarto com um sorriso de orelha à orelha na boca.

A morena apenas sorriu, vendo ele ir embora. Agora tudo começou a se encaixar...

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione estava novinha em folha, mas ainda não podia andar, só mais alguns dias e pronto, estaria andando novamente! Mas é claro, não achava nada chato Harry a levar para todo o lugar e estar sempre com ela. Seu coração agora estava mais leve, sabendo que Harry a amava, mas ainda não tinha contado para Ron, sobre ela e Harry... Que mantinham seu amor em sigilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mi Lorde, descobrimos o que o senhor pediu...

-E então? É ela sim, ela é a detentora do cristal...

-Eu sabia...

------------------------------HxHr------------------------------------

Oi genteeeeee, aff esse cápitulo foi curto né? Desculpem, eu estava pretendendo fazer maior, só que eu vou deixar o suspense para o próximo xD Muahauhaha!

Esse cápitulo, é o que explica muita coisa né?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram na minha fic!

AHAUAHAUAHAS, brigada pelo coment Bruhh, te dolo muito sabia? Hhihihihi

**Amor – **Obrigada por comentar:D Ta aqui o cápitulo hihihi, você achou que ela é bem escrita? Ai brigada!!! Beijosss!

**Lolixx – **Brigadaaaaa, eu também achei louco xD Acompanha mesmo! Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer! Beijos

E agradeço também a todos os meus amigos que leram a fic, e leitores também. Recebi mais de 500 cliques e fiquei muito feliz! Não sei se vou postar amanhã o próximo cápitulo, espero que sim!

Beijos

Isa Granger Potter


	6. Tenis

Capitulo 5 – Tenis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Minha querida, já fez o mandei?

-Ainda não... Os amigos dela me impedem especialmente o Harry, com ele por perto não terei como matá-la.

-Quero que a mate antes que ela descubra seu poder...

-Sim, Mi Lorde...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estavam na sala, pois finalmente chegara o dia que Hermione iria sair da cadeira de rodas, o médico tinha dado alta mais cedo. Seus amigos estavam em volta, caso caísse podiam a segurar.

A morena foi dando seus primeiros passos, era como se nascesse de novo e conseguiu se equilibrar totalmente e todos a olharam felizes, especialmente um certo moreno. Sua vontade era beijá-la, mas seu namoro ainda estava em segredo. Só Ginny sabia, por ter descoberto sozinha.

_Flashback:_

_Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto da morena, se beijando quando Gina abriu a porta e os viu._

_-Harry...? Hermione...? Vocês... – disse Ginny os olhando chocada e feliz ao mesmo tempo._

_-Gina... Nós... – começou Harry olhando da ruiva para a morena, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer o que estava acontecendo ali._

_-Como não me contaram antes?! – exclamou a ruivinha abraçando a amiga – Estou tão feliz por vocês!_

_Harry e Hermione ficaram a olhando com sorrisos._

_-Esquemos de te contar... – disse o moreno feliz._

_-Esqueceram da amiga que sempre torceu por vocês? Que desnaturados! – disse ela brincando, fingindo estar magoada. –Mas vocês já contaram para o Ron?_

_-Ainda não... Não podemos Ginny... – respondeu Hermione de cabeça baixa._

_-É melhor contar agora do que depois... Não quero que nenhum de vocês sofra..._

_-Nós vamos contar o mais rápido possível, Ginny... Mas primeiro vamos pensar em um jeito de não magoa-lo. – disse Harry abraçado com a morena._

_-Melhor contar antes que ele descubra por si mesmo... – disse a ruiva saindo do quarto e fechando a porta._

_Fim Flashback._

E mais uma briga de Ginny e Cho começara, Hermione nem tinha prestado atenção no motivo, pois ficou perdida nessa lembrança. Mas viu que era algo sério.

-Ah é sua ruivinha? Então venha me calar! – disse Cho bem zangada.

-Está me desafiando?!

-Estou sim... Ou está com medinho?

-Você que vai ficar com medinho depois de eu acabar com você – disse Ginny arregaçando as mangas e pegando a varinha no bolso.

-Parem agora mesmo! – disse Hermione separando as duas, entrando no meio – Não é possível, eu acabo de sair da cadeira de rodas e vocês já brigam?! Não quero brigas por aqui me ouviram?

Cada uma foi para o seu canto, xingando umas as outras.

-Sabe Hermione, eu não sei o que seria desse lugar sem você... – disse Luna sorrindo.

-Vocês já teriam destruído tudo – disse a morena divertida.

-Bom... Mudando de assunto... Já não está na hora de planejar nosso baile? – disse Tonks os olhando.

-É verdade... Mas acho melhor planejarmos tudo quando estiver mais perto do dia.

Todos concordaram e o resto da manhã foi tranqüila, se não fosse algumas brigas de Gina e Cho. Depois de outra discussão das duas, Hermione foi até a cozinha para tomar um remédio contra a sua dor de cabeça. Pegou um vidro no armário, abriu-o e pegou um comprimido. Fez um chá de camomila, (N/A: Meu favorito xD) pegou um guardanapo, um martelinho de bater carne e sentou-se em uma cadeira da mesa retangular.

-Odeio fazer isso... – disse ela embrulhando a cápsula no papel e tentando amassar com o martelinho.

-Quer ajuda? – perguntou um moreno entrando na cozinha e sentando do seu lado sorrindo.

-Ah, não precisa não. – respondeu a morena conseguindo amassar o remédio e colocando dentro da xícara.

-O que você está fazendo Mi? – perguntou Harry a olhando curioso.

-Porque eu não consigo engolir o comprimido, é como uma alergia, é coisa rara e já foi comprovada cientificamente. – disse Hermione colocando o chá fumegante na xícara – Lá vou eu...

Ela bebeu tudo, fazendo uma careta que fez o moreno dar risada.

-Deve ser horrível... – concluiu ele.

-Você nem imagina o quanto – disse ela levantando-se e levando a xícara até a máquina e limpando a mesa.

Harry apenas ficou a observando e a admirando.

-Hermione...?

-Sim?

-Eu te amo muito... – disse ele chegando perto dela, a olhando nos olhos.

-Aqui não! Podem pegar a gente – alertou ela preocupada que alguém chegasse e os visse – Temos de ser cautelosos... Esqueceu?

-Em falar nisso, onde todo mundo foi?

-Eu não sei... Vamos ver se eles deixaram alguma nota ou algo assim na sala.

-Boa idéia... – concordou o moreno a acompanhando.

Os dois ficaram procurando alguma coisa escrita por cinco minutos até que Hermione encontrou um papel deixado em cima do sofá.

-Puxa, eles podiam ter deixado em um lugar mais fácil de ver... Que desorganizados! – criticou a morena brava mostrando o papel ao moreno, que estava rindo.

Aquela era sua Hermione, sempre organizada e detestava que os outros fizessem bagunça.

-Aqui diz:

"_**Caros amigos,**_

_**Nós fomos para a quadra jogar um pouco para ficar em forma pra batalha! Se quiserem, podem vir fazer um exercicinho físico, vai fazer bem.**_

_**Assinado: Ginny"**_

-O que você acha de irmos também? – perguntou Harry colocando a nota em cima da pequena mesa, em frente ao sofá.

-Ótima idéia! – concordou a morena – Deixa só eu colocar meu tênis para esportes.

-Ok.

Após cinco minutos, ela tinha voltado e não tinha mudado só o calçado, mas o jeito de como estava o cabelo também. A morena estava com o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo elegante e em cima tinha um boné rosa choque.

-Você está deslumbrante... – disse o moreno abobado.

-Ah, que isso, eu só coloquei meu cabelo para cima, grande coisa...

-Mas para mim, você está mais que perfeita – disse ele sorrindo e a pegando pela cintura, enquanto ela colocava suas mãos no pescoço dele, sorrindo também..

Eles se beijaram e desceram para a quadra de esportes, onde avistaram seus amigos jogando tênis.

-Olha! É a Mi e o Harry! – disse Ginny parando o jogo e indo até eles – Querem jogar tênis com a gente?

-Claro! Eu adoro tênis.

-Não é por nada não, mas a Hermione é profissional nisso – disse Ron a olhando.

Como estavam vivendo como trouxas, a morena os ensinou alguns esportes como: tênis, vôlei, futebol, basquete, handball. Eles aprenderam rápido e gostaram dos jogos.

-Vamos jogar em duplas – sugeriu Luna segurando sua raquete.

-Boa idéia... Vamos fazer assim: Eu e o Draco, a Luna e o Ron, Tonks e Sirius e Harry com a Hermione.

-E eu? – perguntou Cho irritada.

-Você fica de reserva – disse Ginny segurando o riso da expressão no rosto da Chang. – Ron e Luna x Harry e Hermione, vamos lá.

Logo a partida tinha começado, sem reclamações. Meia hora depois, a dupla HxHr estava vencendo por um placar esmagador. A ruivinha apitou o fim da partida e declarou a morena e o moreno vencedores.

-Uau, não sabia que vocês jogavam tão bem! – disse Luna os olhando abobada.

No fim das partidas, Harry e Hermione não perderam nenhuma. Todos perguntaram como eles faziam isso e eles simplesmente respondiam que era trabalho de equipe. Duas cabeças jogam melhor que uma.

-Vocês realmente deveriam se inscrever em algum campeonato, com toda a certeza venceriam! – disse Ginny, subindo as escadas até o apartamento.

Todos os outros subiram, só Ron e Luna ficaram para trás.

-Luna... Preciso conversar com você...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiii, genteeeee

Demorei pra postar né? Nossa deve fazer uns seis meses, por ai...

Só quero pedir que me desculpem e que prometo atualizar com mais frequencia.

Beijossssss

Deixem comentssss


	7. Voltando ao Passado

Olá, meus queridos leitores!

Primeiramente, **DESCULPEM PELO ATRASO DE +- 1 ANO PARA ATUALIZAÇÃO.**

Passei por vários shippers, como: AAML, Bwen, Robstar, Kataang. Mas nada se comparou a H/Hr.

H/Hr é uma coisa única e que eu sinto muito bem em escrever.

Não consegui mais escrever, porque o sétimo livro realmente me desapontou com aquele epílogo. (u.u) E aí, não consegui escrever mais nada depois disso.

Agora sim, a inspiração voltou e **PROMETO **não abandonar essa fic que eu amo tanto.

Só me dêem uma chance. Não sei se conseguirei atualizar com tanta freqüência, mas darei o meu máximo. (A escola realmente me drena).

Desculpem qualquer erro!

E agora com a história!

**Harry Potter e o **

**Enigma do Cristal**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Todos os outros subiram, só Ron e Luna ficaram para trás._

_-Luna... Preciso conversar com você..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo 6 – Voltando ao Passado!**

Havia passado um dia desde o jogo entre os ex-alunos de Hogwarts, era de manhã e estava tudo muito calmo. Apenas um deles estava olhando o Sol nascer e era uma morena de olhos castanhos; estava sentada na cadeira feita de madeira na parte de fora da sacada do andar.

—Ouvi dizer que aqui encontraria uma morena pensativa olhando a aurora, sabe onde ela está? — perguntou um homem de olhos verdes brilhantes, encostado no batente da porta, sorrindo.

—Sim, caro senhor... Acho que talvez a encontre aqui. Mas pensativa talvez não esteja. — respondeu ela, sorrindo de leve.

O moreno veio ao seu lado e sentou-se em outra cadeira; admirando também o momento. Olhou tudo ao redor e ficou abobado que nunca tinha dado uma boa olhada para a cidade que morava, era linda a visão.

—Você nunca tinha olhado, não é? — questionou Hermione, não tirando os olhos do horizonte e após a resposta negativa dele, continuou. — Eu venho aqui todas as manhãs, desde que mudamos para cá e nunca me canso.

—Não tem como não se cansar, cada dia deve acontecer algo diferente. — Harry disse olhando para sua amada, vendo-a levantar e ir até o beiral, fazendo um gesto para segui-la.

Cumpriu a ordem sem demoras, levantou-se e ficou do lado dela, fazendo-a sorrir e apontar para uma pequena casa vermelha, humilde. Possuía duas cadeiras de balanço na calçada e um homem estava sentado nela.

—Está vendo aquele homem? Ele mora ali e sua esposa morreu faz pouco tempo. Todos os dias vai à floricultura comprar flores e colocar na cadeira de balanço dela. — parou por alguns instantes o olhando, pensando se sentia falta de sua companheira. — Acho que isso o faz lembrar-se dela, sabe... Para nunca esquecer que ela já esteve ali.

O escolhido sorriu, a abraçando. Sentia a emoção com que a morena havia falado a última parte... Começou a pensar também que aquele senhor realmente sentisse falta de sua esposa com quem provavelmente viveu vários anos de sua vida. Desejou saber se ele e Hermione teriam uma vida longa juntos, vendo seus filhos crescerem e envelhecerem juntos.

—Eu te amo, Mione e isso nunca vai mudar. — murmurou suavemente, colocando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

—Harry. Prometa-me que não fará nada de heróico, por favor... Eu não agüentarei te perder. — sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos, o puxando mais para si.

—Eu prometo. Eu não vou te abandonar e você não vai me perder. — disse, pegando seu rosto com as mãos. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa e a beijou carinhosamente.

Inconscientemente, Hermione colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu amado e ele em sua cintura. Ficaram assim por um minuto, quando se separaram, um frio intenso tomou conta do lugar que estavam.

A mulher de olhos castanhos encolheu-se em seu casaco de verniz preto, tentando manter-se aquecida do tempo estranhamente gelado.

—Isso é estranho, ficou frio de repente. — comentou a morena, levando as mãos perto da boca, tentando aquecê-las. Ela nem suspeitava o que estaria para acontecer...

—Mione... Acho melhor irmos para dentro... — disse, com um sentimento estranho na voz. Como de... Medo?

—Por que Harr — antes que pudesse continuar a frase, o moreno a pegou pelo braço, levou-a para dentro fechando a janela e as cortinas. —Harry! O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, mas sentiu os dedos dele em seus lábios, calando-a.

A puxou até a parede do lado contrário e ficou a segurando como se pudessem levá-la dele. Tudo pareceu congelar em segundos, até as respirações ofegantes dos dois jovens; foi ai que Hermione entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Dementadores... O principal 'sintoma' era o congelamento de tudo e isso estava acontecendo. Estava sendo igual o terceiro ano em Hogwarts...

**FLASHBACK:**

—O que está acontecendo? — uma menina amiga de dois meninos perguntou, enquanto tudo congelava. Trocou olhares rápidos com Harry, que também a olhou. Suas respirações estavam descompensadas, buscaram as mãos.

—Tudo está... congelando...? — o ruivo disse, olhando a garrafa congelar e uma mão macabra na porta da cabine do vagão deles.

—Harry! — Hermione sussurrou e apertou forte sua mão.

A mão abriu a porta, entrando no recinto. A morena apenas olhou o seu Harry desfalecendo com algo que aquela criatura horrenda estava chupando.

**FIM FLASHBACK.**

Aninhou-se mais em Harry e sentiu seu corpo todo tremer ao lembrar-se do ocorrido. Ele por sua vez a abraçou como se isso fosse a manter em segurança, poderia realmente conjurar um feitiço que os mandasse para outro planeta. E conseguiria? O importante era proteger a pessoa que mais amava.

Subitamente, três figuras pretas apareceram perante as cortinas, abrindo a porta. A mulher não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar a pressão, seus batimentos deveriam estar muito elevados. Os Dementadores abriam a porta tão lentamente que a cada segundo, o ritmo ia acelerando.

O moreno preparou sua varinha e sussurrou bem baixinho para que Hermione ficasse atrás dele para protegê-la; estava muito agitada para fazer alguma coisa, principalmente um feitiço.

Em um piscar de olhos, os dementadores entraram na sala do apartamento e foram direto em suas presas. O primeiro avançou em Harry que tentou lançar o feitiço, mas não houve tempo suficiente; estava caído no chão. Os outros dois foram encima da bruxa que estava com a varinha presa na cintura do casaco.

—Hermione... — murmurou bem fraco, sentindo sua força vital ser sugada. Falhou no intento de proteger a morena, falhou consigo mesmo.

Ele ouviu um grito, igual tinha ouvido da última vez quando um Dementador quase o deu o 'Beijo'. Só que dessa vez, não era o grito de sua mãe... Era muito mais familiar a voz... Foi então que percebeu que era de Hermione. Era a lembrança do quinto ano, quando ela foi atingida por um comensal.

A morena apesar de ter dois dementadores sugando sua energia, conseguiu pegar a varinha com dificuldade. Uma memória horrível veio a sua mente: quando Harry 'morreu' após uma maldição imperdoável, Avada Kedavra.

**FLASHBACK:**

—NÃO! — gritou a menina de olhos castanhos, olhando o seu amado cair no chão em frente ao seu maior inimigo: Voldemort. Não conteve as lágrimas que caíram. Sentiu raiva ao olhar para aquele que não pode ser nomeado.

Mas, as Relíquias da Morte haviam salvo sua vida. Ele era o último horcruxe, e assim que morreu, o Lord das Trevas tinha sido derrotado. O garoto-que-sobreviveu conseguiu sobreviver a mais um Avada Kedavra.

Foi o pior dia da vida de Hermione, pensando que o menino estava morto.

**FIM FLASHBACK.**

Apertou mais a varinha na sua mão e pensou que não iria morrer ali, naquela hora. Iria ter uma vida com o homem que amava.

—EXPECTRO PATRONUM! — gritou com a força restante e todas as três criaturas foram jogadas longe com a forte memória que teve do seu primeiro beijo com Harry.

Correu até o homem que amava quando viu que aquelas coisas horrendas não estavam mais lá. Sentou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo, murmurando palavras que tudo ia ficar bem.

—Mione... — sussurrou o rapaz, abrindo os olhos e notou lágrimas nos dela. — Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. — deu conta que ele que deveria estar preocupado.

Levantou rapidamente e a abraçou fortemente.

—Mione, você está bem? Foram dois atrás de você. Eu deveria ter impedido. Não queria vê-la sofrendo, deveria ter te protegido. — balbuciou mais algumas palavras que a morena não ouviu, eram como palavras no vento. Sentiu um enorme cansaço e dormiu ali, nos braços do seu amado.

Ao notar a mulher dormindo em seus braços, não pode evitar sorrir e olhá-la bem. Era bem forte, mas não no sentido de músculos e sim de força de espírito; mesmo com dois dementadores, conseguiu livrar-se e ainda salvar a sua vida. Não era a toa que tinha a fama de ser a bruxa mais inteligente do século.

Pensou que os outros logo acordariam e resolveu colocá-la na cama. Andou até o quarto da morena e a colocou deitada.

—Durma bem, princesa. — beijou-lhe a testa.

E com isso, sentiu medo... Muito medo de perder a coisa mais preciosa para ele nesse mundo, o seu maior amor. Olhou-a e prometeu a si mesmo que se tornaria mais forte para ela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umas duas horas haviam passado desde o incidente na sala, todos já estavam acordados e tomando café da manhã. Até a bruxinha de olhos castanhos estava sorrindo com os amigos. Ela e Harry decidiram não falar nada com os amigos, para que mais preocupações?

Depois disso, tudo correu bem naquele dia. Tudo estava bom, pelo menos por enquanto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Mi Lorde. Os dementadores não conseguiram.

—Deixe para lá, façamo-los virem até nós... — riu maleficamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
